peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Marley
, 1973]] Bob Marley & The Wailers were a Jamaican reggae, ska and rocksteady band formed by Bob Marley, Peter Tosh and Bunny Wailer in 1963. Additional members were Junior Braithwaite, Beverley Kelso, Cherry Smith and Aston and Carlton Barrett. The band came to an end with the death of Bob Marley in 1981 ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Bob Marley & The Wailers embarked on their first proper tour of the UK in May 1973 to play shows in support of their debut album for Island Records, 'Catch A Fire'. Their very first performance in the UK was a live in-studio gig for John Peel’s Top Gear Radio Show. The band did another session for Peel's show 6 months later. Sessions Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1973-05-01 First Broadcast: 15 May 1973. Repeated: 24 July 1973, 14 July 1980, 11 June 1981 *Slave Driver / Rasta Man / Concrete Jungle 2. Recorded: 1973-11-26. Broadcast: 25 December 1973. Repeated: 11 June 1981 *Kinky Reggae / Can't Blame The Youth / Get Up Stand Up Festive Fifty Entries *1976 Festive Fifty: No Woman, No Cry #32 *1977 Festive Fifty: Waiting In Vain #32 Featured in shows (The list below is certainly incomplete and compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known.) ;1970s *20 March 1973: Concrete Jungle (LP – Catch A Fire) Island *27 March 1973: Slave Driver (single Get Up, Stand Up b-side) Island *31 July 1973: Put It On (LP-Burnin') Island *25 September 1975: Concrete Jungle *08 December 1975: Lively Up Yourself (LP - Live!) Island *19 December 1975: 'No Woman No Cry (7") Island (Favourite singles of year, #8) *20 April 1976: Positive Vibration / Roots, Rock, Reggae / Johnny Was / Cry To Me / Want More (LP - Rastaman Vibration) Island *28 December 1976: No Woman, No Cry (LP-Live At The Lyceum) Island FF#32 *18 May 1977: Tracks from 'Exodus' LP *23 December 1977: Waiting in Vain (LP – Exodus) Island FF#32 *03 January 1978: Small Axe (LP - Burnin') Island *03 February 1978: Is This Love *17 February 1978: Is This Love (7") Island *07 July 1978: Black Man Redemption (single) Tuff Gong *11 October 1978: War / No More Trouble (12" single) Island *16 October 1978: War/No More Trouble (12" - War/No More Trouble / Exodus) Island *02 November 1978: Exodus (live) (12" single) Island *21 November 1978: Positive Vibration (LP - Babylon By Bus) *29 November 1978: Stir It Up (album - Babylon By Bus) Island ISLD 11 *15 January 1979: No Woman, No Cry (7”) Tuff Gong *16 January 1979: Don't Give Up (single b-side 'Rastaman Live Up') Tuff Gong *18 January 1979: Rastaman Live Up (7”) Tuff Gong *27 March 1979: Exodus (Various LP - One Big Happy Family) Island *02 April 1979: Rastaman Live Up (7") Tuff Gong *30 July 1979: Ambush (7") Tuff Gong *01 August 1979: Ambush (7") Tuff Gong *11 August 1979 (BFBS): Ambush (7") Tuff Gong *18 August 1979 (BFBS): Ambush In Dub *18 September 1979: Zimbabwe (LP - Survival) Island *18 September 1979: Survival (LP - Survival) Island *18 September 1979: One Drop (LP - Survival) Island *24 September 1979: One Drop (LP – Survival) Island *25 September 1979: Ambush In The Night (album - Survival) Island *04 October 1979: Zimbabwe (LP - Survival) Island *08 October 1979: Africa Unite (LP - Survival) Island *10 November 1979 (BFBS): Simmer Down (album - The Wailing Wailers) Studio One S1001 *19 November 1979: Rude Boy (LP - The Wailing Wailers) Greensleeves *06 December 1979: Concrete Jungle ;1980s *29 May 1980: Could You Be Loved (7") Island *12 June 1980: Coming In From The Cold (album - Uprising) Island / Tuff Gong ILPS 9596 John describes the album as "bitty" *18 June 1980: Work (LP – Uprising) Island *23 June 1980: Work (LP - Uprising) Island (Paul Gambaccini sits in) *24 June 1980: Coming In From The Cold (LP - Uprising) Island (Paul Gambaccini sits in) *26 June 1980: Zion Train (LP - Uprising) Island (Paul Gambaccini sits in) *03 July 1980 (BFBS): Bad Card (album - Uprising) Island/Tuff Gong ILPS 9596 *10 July 1980: We And Dem (LP - Uprising) Island *11 May 1981: Exodus (played in tribute to Marley, who died that day) *18 May 1981: Small Axe (LP-Burnin') Island *19 May 1981: Duppy Conqueror (LP - African Herbsman) Trojan *22 September 1981: Soul Shakedown Party *06 October 1981: Put It On (album - Soul Rebel) New Cross NC 001 *20 October 1981: There She Goes (LP - Soul Rebel) New Cross *Karl's Tape March April 1983 / 25 April 1983: Black Man Redemption (7") Tuff Gong *01 May 1983 (BFBS): Black Man Redemption (7") Tuff Gong *17 August 1983 (BFBS): Natty Dread *17 September 1983 (BFBS): Jah Live *15 November 1983: Wings Of A Dove *22 July 1985: Duppy Conqueror (LP - Rasta Revolution) Trojan *06 August 1985: Cornerstone (LP - Rasta Revolution) Trojan *14 August 1985: No Water (LP - Rasta Revolution) Trojan *04 September 1985: Rainbow Country (shared 12" with Augustus Pablo And The Upsetters - Rainbow Country / Lama Lava) Daddy Kool *John Peel inc 04 March 1986 edited: Teach Them A Lesson *16 June 1986: Roots (LP - Rebel Music) Island *11 March 1987: Small Axe (LP - Burnin') Island *06 April 1987: No Sympathy (LP - Soul Rebels) Receiver *27 April 1987: It's Alright (LP - Soul Rebels) Receiver *30 May 1988: I Shot The Sherrif *27 September 1988: Jah Live (7") Island *16 October 1989: Talkin' Blues (album - Natty Dread) Island *16 October 1989: Easy Skanking (album - Kaya) Island ILPS 9517 ;1990s *01 October 1997: Rasta Man *07 April 1998: Sugar Sugar (7") Impact *07 October 1998: Soul Rebel (LP - The Complete Bob Marley And The Wailers 1967-1972 Part 1) *13 October 1998: There She Goes (LP - The Complete Bob Marley And The Wailers 1967-1972 Part 1) *30 December 1998: Redemption Song (LP - Uprising) Island *17 November 1999: Duppy Conqueror Peelenium 1973 ;2000s *09 April 2003: Trenchtown Rock (LP- Jamaican Hits) Trojan *01 September 2004: Promotional Advert' (7") Island *01 September 2004: One Drop' (7") Tuff Gong *10 September 2004 (BBC World Service): One Drop' (7") Tuff Gong ;Others *Rebel Yell: Concrete Jungle *Where It's At: So Jah Seh (LP-Natty Dread) Island *Peeling Back The Years: Concrete Jungle (session) ;Earl Wire Lindo *30 January 2002: Bide Up With Reason (7") Fam's *17 February 2002 (BBC World Service): ‎Bide Up With Reason (Adapted) (7") Fam's Top Of The Pops *10 May 1984 (TOTP): One Love - People Get Ready (video) See Also *Record Collection: W *Record Boxes: Don Letts Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Teenage Kicks: More Reggae In The Blogosphere Category:1975 Category:Artists Category:Reggae